


An Ode to Sweeps

by Punk



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Genre: Gen, Poetry, metafic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-04-29
Updated: 1997-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. Originally posted to alt.tv.x-files.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode to Sweeps

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to ee cummings.

in Just--  
spring when The X-Files are  
sweeps-luscious  
the little  
grey-haired surferman  


whistles       far      and wee  


and ScullyandMulder come  
running by  
chasing flukemen and  
aliens and it's  
sweeps  


when ATX is silly-wonderful  


the clever tricksters  
create plots with  
mytharcs    and     UST  
and CancerManandSkinner come running through  


destroying evidence and lying through their teeth and  


it's  
spring  
and  
      the  
            grey-haired  


creator       muses  
far  
and  
wee  



End file.
